(OS) Sous ton regard
by Baboune-Originelle
Summary: Ginny et Hermione s'observent, s'éloignent, s'aiment.


**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Petit One-shot sans prétention.

 **ATTENTION : **Présence de relations entre femmes. Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Sous ton regard (One-shot)** •

•

La guerre était terminée depuis plusieurs mois, durant lesquels Poudlard se reconstruisait grâce aux aides précieuses des sorciers volontaires. C'est un peuple touché en plein cœur qui devait se reconstruire intégralement.

Au fil des mois, le peuple sorcier ainsi que les moldus recommençaient à vivre, la paix était enfin de retour et il fallait en profiter dès maintenant.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, voulait que le château soit remis en état le plus vite possible. Cela allait permettre de faire revenir les élèves afin qu'ils passent leurs diplômes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, ça non mais d'honorer la mémoire des Disparus en vivant au jour le jour, et en souriant à cette Paix.

Une jeune femme regardait une lettre, ou plutôt relisait son contenu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on lui proposait de refaire son année. Elle interrogea ses amis du regard qui, eux aussi, avaient reçus la même offre.

« Je ne vais pas le faire, les études c'est fini pour moi. Je vais aider George avec le magasin, il a besoin de moi. » fit Ron.

« Pour ma part, j'aimerais faire une année sabbatique, prendre l'air et vivre un peu ma vie. » poursuivit Harry, d'une voix légèrement désolée.

« Je comprends, je pense accepter l'offre. Je ne veux pas faire autre chose pour le moment, et les Aspics restent importants malgré tout. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu as bien raison Hermione, nous te soutenons quoiqu'il arrive dans tes choix, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? » s'exclama Harry avec un doux regard.

« Oui Harry, je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci les garçons. » sourit Hermione.

Hermione alla chercher un parchemin afin de répondre positivement à la lettre de la Directrice. Cela lui fera du bien, même si les garçons ne seront pas avec elle, elle devait continuer son cursus scolaire.

•

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux collants au front sous l'effet de la sueur. Elle en avait marre de ses cauchemars, ils revenaient sans cesses depuis la fin de la Guerre et cela l'épuisait plus qu'autre chose. Elle sentit un poids s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Ginny, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie se réveillait par sa faute. Elle sentit Ginny s'allonger près d'elle et l'encercler de ses bras. Ces gestes étaient nouveaux, seulement présents depuis quelques semaines mais ils rassuraient la brunette.

Hermione avait élu domicile chez les Weasley depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était une seconde famille pour elle et ils lui avaient tous fait comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue. Elle aurait pu aller rendre la mémoire à ses parents après la Victoire, mais elle se disait constamment qu'ils avaient dû faire une vie, une autre que celle qu'ils avaient eue ici. Elle reportait donc l'échéance au plus tard possible.

Ginny observait Hermione se rendormir entre ses bras, ne sachant comment l'aider dans ses moments de tristesses ou lors de ses cauchemars. Elle se sentait faible et inutile lorsqu'elle voyait son amie ainsi. Ginevra appréciait profondément Hermione, si ce n'est l'aimer. Sentant le sommeil lui revenir elle voulut se lever, sans résultats manifestement. Hermione restait accrochée à elle comme à une bouée, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Ginny décida donc de rester auprès d'elle, et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent comme une bienheureuse.

•

Ce fut une Hermione sereine qui se leva le lendemain, sa tête reposant sur une poitrine. Attends, une poitrine ? se disait-elle en relevant sa tête précipitamment, les joues rouges. Que faisait Ginny dans son lit ? Elle se remémora la nuit et soupira en se souvenant de ses cauchemars, elle avait réveillé sa rouquine préférée. Se mordant la lèvre, elle observa Ginny qui dormait profondément.

Elle la trouve magnifique, voire sublime, on sentait qu'elle était bien, un petit sourire ornait son visage, elle devait faire un rêve sympathique. Vaut mieux ça qu'un cauchemar, pensa Hermione qui continua de regarder son amie. Elle lui trouva que des qualités en continuant son observation, des lèvres fines, un nez droit, un visage serein. En descendant son regard, elle se fit la réflexion que Ginny avait une belle poitrine, du moins de ce qu'elle voyait par la forme du t-shirt de celle-ci. Des hanches développées et des jambes musclées, oui, Ginny était parfaite selon Hermione, elle n'avait aucuns défauts. Son caractère de feu l'attirait, elle débordait de simplicité et c'est ce qui faisait son charme, pensa Hermione un sourire aux lèvres. Ne voulant pas réveiller son amie, elle déposa un baiser sur le front, le nez de celle-ci, et lui fit un léger baiser au coin des lèvres puis déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses bras entourant la rouquine.

Rouquine qui d'ailleurs était en phase de réveil depuis quelques minutes, et avait senti les baisers d'Hermione, elle s'était efforcée de ne rien laisser paraître, avec difficulté. Se rendait-t-elle compte du geste qu'elle avait fait ? Elle bougea afin de se tourner vers la lionne tout en se rapprochant d'elle et ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour petite lionne. » fit Ginny souriante.

« Je … Bonjour Ginny. Tu as bien dormi ? Désolée pour cette nuit… » répliqua Hermione, désolée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Comme un loir, et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je, oui plutôt bien. » répondit Hermione, les joues virant légèrement aux rouges en pensant à son réveil.

« Mione ? » fit Ginny, en voyant les joues de son amie rougir. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non non ! » répliqua la lionne rouge comme une tomate, « allez, on se lève ! Je vais à la douche ! » fuyait Hermione en déposant une bise sur la joue de son amie et en sortant de son lit, se défaisant de l'étreinte de la rouquine.

Ginny riait, amusée qu'Hermione réagisse ainsi, décida de la taquiner un peu.

« Tu veux que je t'y rejoigne ? On ferait un gain d'eau tu sais ? » lança Ginny d'une voix faussement suave.

Hermione, rouge au possible, lui tira la langue et sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Ginny ? Elle ne se comporte jamais ainsi avec moi, pensa-t-elle.

•

Le jour de la rentrée arriva rapidement, et ce fut deux jeunes femmes bien entourées qui faisaient leurs étreintes d'au revoir à leur famille et amis ne revenant pas dans le cursus scolaire.

Harry prit Hermione à part et lui fit promettre qu'elle lui écrirait une fois par semaine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente seule, ou abandonnée. Et il doit aussi se l'avouer, il ne voulait aucunement perdre contact avec sa meilleure amie, elle était bien trop importante.

« À la prochaine tout le monde ! » lancèrent les filles.

« Prenez soin de vous ! » lança Harry.

« Pas de bêtises ! » répliqua George, retrouvant le sourire petit à petit.

« Et envoyez-nous de vos nouvelles ! » s'exclama la matriarche des Weasley.

Souriantes, elles allèrent trouver un compartiment dans lequel se trouvaient deux personnes qu'elles connaissaient : Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Heureuses de les retrouver, le voyage se passa entre retrouvailles et échanges de nouvelles, aucunes interruptions ne les dérangeant.

•

En descendant du Poudlard Express, ce fut un château brillant de mille feux qui apparût devant les yeux des élèves. Pour la réouverture de celui-ci, la directrice avait mis la barre haute et les éclairages du château donnaient un air féerique à l'endroit.

Du côté du groupe de Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Neville, ce fut un pincement au coeur qu'ils reçurent en premier lieu, avant d'avoir cette sensation d'être enfin chez soi. Leurs yeux brillaient et étonnament ils se tenaient tous la main, signe de leurs soutiens mutuels.

Durant le souper, Hermione n'avait pas dit grand chose. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver ici sans être entourée de ces acolytes. Les élèves avait doublé de volumes en nombre, certains ayant aucunement reçu leurs lettres d'admission l'année précédente. Hermione eut un sourire en pensant à son défunt professeur de Potions, il aurait sûrement lancé un de ses sarcasmes sur ces cornichons mal léchés qui allaient envahir ses cachots.

Ce fut le contact d'une main sur sa cuisse qui la ramena à la réalité, les joues rosissant, elle tourna le regard sur sa voisine.

« On a la tête dans les étoiles miss Granger ? »

« Excuse-moi, ça fait bizarre de ne pas avoir les garçons avec moi. C'est ridicule je sais mais je suis habituée à leur présence. »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, plutôt compréhensible. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas apprécier ton année et puis, nous sommes là nous. » dit Ginny, la main caressant la cuisse d'Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres se voulant rassurant.

« Merci Gin. » lui sourit Hermione, tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

Neville qui, jusque-là ne disait rien, sourit à Hermione et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger, son assiette étant vide.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, on y vit le professeur McGonagall attendant ses élèves, elle restait la directrice de maison des Gryffonsor et le discours de bienvenue lui revenait.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je souhaite la bienvenue dans la maison de Gryffondor à tous les élèves, particulièrement aux nouveaux élèves. Pour commencer, je me dois de vous annoncer qu'il y a eu du changement au niveau des dortoirs. Non, non, jeunes hommes, les dortoirs mixtes n'existeront pas. » s'arrêta McGonagall les yeux pétillants d'amusement. « Cependant, il y a eu des changements du côté des salles d'eaux, chaque dortoir aura sa propre salle, des casiers ont été mis en place dans chacune d'elles afin que chaque personne puisse stocker ses affaires, sans risque de vol. Le système de mots de passe revient à vous, chers élèves. Vous pouvez choisir un code, un geste, un mot, tout ce que vous souhaitez pour verrouiller l'accès. » fit McGonagall un sourire aux lèvres, sans pour autant avoir fini son dialogue. « Pour changer de sujet, un nouveau concept va être mis en place dès le début de l'année. Chaque directeur de maison convoquera ses élèves individuellement afin de garder un œil sur son évolution à Poudlard, que ce soit sur son comportement ou son niveau scolaire. Il s'agit, ici, de connaître les difficultés que vous rencontrez et de vous permettre d'améliorer ça. Pour finir, un système d'aide aux devoirs sera mis en place dans les semaines à venir afin d'améliorer les échanges inter-maisons. » continua la Directrice, sous l'œil attentifs des Gryffondor. « Bien, je pense avoir été claire. Une dernière chose, les règles restent les mêmes et si vous avez des questions, les Préfets seront là pour vous aider. Bonne installation aux nouveaux élèves et bonne soirée à tous. » termina-t-elle avec un regard bienveillant sur ses Gryffondor.

Hermione sourit, ce sera une année mouvementée, différente des précédentes certes mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer pour autant. Elle monta dans son dortoir, elle ne serait que deux, elle et Ginny. Rouquine qui, d'ailleurs, avait suivi son amie afin de ranger ses affaires.

« Il y a de belles nouveautés cette année. » commença Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, si on avait eu ça avant ça nous aurait été plus profitable. » fit Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas, il y avait d'autres choses à penser pour les professeurs, ils n'auraient pas pu nous consacrer autant de temps. Je suis impatiente de voir comment ça va se passer. » s'excita la brunette.

Ginny qui était dans la salle d'eau en train de disposer ses affaires, ainsi que de regarder la décoration de la pièce, se retourna et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux casiers. Elle en fit part à Hermione qui, étonnée, la rejoignit.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas vu les filles. Je crois que nous allons avoir le dortoir pour nous seules. On a de la chance ! » fut ravi Hermione.

Ça c'est sûr -pensa la benjamine.

Ginny sourit à Hermione et commença à se déshabiller, sous l'œil surpris d'Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Ginny ne s'offusqua pas que son amie soit présente et continua à enlever ses vêtements. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements qu'Hermione eut une réaction, les joues roses, sortant de la salle d'eau en murmurant des choses inaudibles. Ginny ria de la réaction de la brune et alla prendre sa douche, il n'y avait rien de tel après une bonne journée riche en émotions.

•

Une demi-heure plus tard, la rousse sortit, apprêtée d'un débardeur et d'un short, et qu'elle vit que son amie avait fermé les rideaux de son lit. Étonnée elle appela celle-ci, sans réponses, elle réessaya de nouveau, toujours rien. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil, ouvrit les rideaux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Hermione se retourna vivement, prise sur les faits, le rouge aux joues elle essaya de s'expliquer sans qu'un son ne sorte. Puis voyant Ginny retenir un rire, puis finalement le lâcher en un son magnifique, elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que son amie l'ait surprise en train de sautiller et danser sur son lit. Elle avait fermés ses rideaux afin de lire son livre quand elle avait eu des paroles d'une chanson en tête, et elle avait commencé a balancé sa tête en rythme. Au final elle avait fini debout, euphorique, sur son lit. Jusqu'au moment où Ginny l'avait surprise. C'était à la fois gênant et amusant, elle ne montrait jamais son côté fêtarde et détendue.

« Tu devrais te lâcher plus souvent, ça te rend à la fois attirante et inaccessible. J'aime beaucoup ce côté-là, il va falloir que tu me le montres plus souvent ! »

« Je... Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit Gin ! Ça me met déjà bien mal-à-l'aise que tu m'ai vue. »

« Il ne faut pas, je suis certaine que tu devrais dévoiler cette partie de toi. Ça ajoute un charme en plus de ce que tu as déjà. »

« De ce que j'ai déjà ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça.

« Eh bien, oui, de ce que tu as déjà. Tu es intelligente, studieuse, toujours présente pour aider les autres. Tu as une personnalité très attirante par ta gentillesse et ton respect. Tu ne juges personne sur la première impression. Et là, je viens de te surprendre à lâcher prise. Même si ce n'était pas fait exprès, cela montre que tu peux être détendue sans avoir à contrôler tes faits et gestes. La guerre est finie Mione, même s'il y a encore des Mangemorts qui rôdent encore, nous n'avons plus à avoir cette peur au ventre. Sois toi-même, cette année ne peut qu'être positive ! »

Dire qu'Hermione était surprise serait un euphémisme, elle était littéralement étonnée. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui faire un discours très touchant sur elle. Même si elle savait déjà cela, ça n'était pas la même chose venant d'une personne qu'elle appréciait énormément.

« Merci Ginny, ça me touche que tu penses cela de moi mais ce n'est peut-être pas l'avis de tous. »

« On s'en fiche des autres Mione, ce qui compte est la façon dont toi tu te perçois. »

« Je sais, merci Gin. »

Hermione sourit, les yeux malicieux, Ginny voulait qu'elle soit elle-même ? Elle n'allait pas être déçue et ce dès maintenant! Elle prit un coussin qui se trouvait sur son lit et le balança pour le plaquer sur Ginny, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça depuis qu'elle était gamine.

Ginny, surprise, se prit le coussin en pleine tête. Ne se laissant pas faire, elle prit elle aussi de quoi batailler avec Hermione, elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser s'en tirer sans répliquer.

Ce fut sur une bataille d'oreillers, qui sera mémorable pour les deux jeunes femmes, que se finissait la soirée.

•

« J'en ai marre ! » se plaignit Ginny.

Cela faisait deux mois que les cours avaient commencés et la benjamine râlait sous la tonne de devoirs que les professeurs donnaient. Neville l'écoutait se plaindre, sans rechigner, continuant d'écrire son devoir de Métamorphose. Tandis qu'Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Kevin Whitby, un jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle avait rencontré à l'aide aux devoirs et avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Ginny, qui voyait que personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait, rangea ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, de mauvaise humeur.

Depuis deux semaines, elle se sentait ignorée par ses amis, du moins par une personne précise. Il s'agissait, sans surprise, d'Hermione. La jeune femme avait suivi son conseil et était plus à l'aise avec les autres élèves, elle était toujours la même mais avec cette confiance en plus en elle. Elle attirait beaucoup d'attention, déjà par le fait qu'elle était considérée comme une héroïne de guerre mais aussi parce qu'elle était approchable sans aucun soucis, elle parlait avec tous les élèves sans distinction. Même Malefoy, qui refaisait lui aussi son année, l'avait abordée en étant agréable. Ginny se sentait carrément mise à l'écart, et commençait à bien le faire comprendre. Celle qu'elle aimait le plus, qui la soutenait, la réconfortait, prenait soin de l'ignorer depuis quelques semaines. Que ce soit conscient ou non, Ginny en avait marre d'être celle qui quémandait son attention.

Allant dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, elle tira son balai de son casier. C'était aussi une nouveauté, chaque équipe de maison avait son vestiaire, et chacun des membres de l'équipe son propre casier. Elle se déchargea de ses affaires de cours et sortit du vestiaire. Elle prit vite son aise en décollant aussitôt du sol, c'était une façon de se décharger des tensions qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait libre de ses mouvements, libre de tout problèmes. C'était totalement enivrant. Faisant le tour du terrain, elle aperçut qu'un de ses camarades y était aussi et le rejoignit, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait.

En s'y approchant de plus en plus, elle fut surprise d'y voir Malefoy, qui d'ailleurs l'avait rejointe entre deux et celui-ci ouvrit le dialogue.

« Alors Weaslette, on traîne dans les parages ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas la seule apparemment. »

Aucun jugement sortait de leur parole, c'état différent, c'était reposant.

« Ça te dit un petit défi, Weaslette ? »

« Pour que je puisse te battre à plate couture Malefoy ? Avec plaisir ! »

Riant, le dit Malefoy s'écarta et piqua vers le sol. Quelques instants après il revint vers elle avec une petite balle dorée qui voletait autour de lui.

« Un duel d'attrapeur ? Je suis poursuiveuse Malefoy. »

« Et moi je suis attrapeur. Peu importe le poste auquel on joue pour notre maison, on va faire un duel de tous les postes, sauf celui des batteurs car nous n'avons personne d'autre. On joue pour nous. » dit-il tout en pointant la boite renfermant les autres balles.

« Quel est le gage ? » se méfia-t-elle.

« Aucun gage, juste le plaisir de jouer Weaslette. Allez, laissons le vif d'or s'éloigner et on commencera, ça te va ? »

« Ça me va. » confirma Ginny, agréablement surprise.

Une fois que la petite balle dorée fut hors de vue, la bataille commença. Ils se sourirent et partirent avec vitesse à la recherche de celle-ci. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que Malefoy fasse un tonneau, assez impressionnant au passage, et fila droit devant lui. Ginny ne voyait aucunement la petite balle se dit que c'était une feinte, mais par mesure de précaution elle le suivit. Cependant son instinct lui dictait de regarder ailleurs, ce qu'elle fit et elle vit la petite balle tournoyer autour d'elle, elle était tellement minuscule et tellement provocante que Ginny fusa, une main levée devant elle.

Non loin de là, dans les gradins, se trouvait deux personnes qui observaient l'échange des deux joueurs.

« C'est une scène bien étrange », fit la première voix fluette.

« Je dirais que c'est un moment à photographier, un instant à graver même. Un Weasley et un Malefoy qui se défient sans animosités. C'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. » fit la deuxième voix, amusée.

« C'est irréel mais effectivement, je vais prendre des photographies. » répondit la première voix, les yeux pétillants.

C'est ainsi que l'on vit deux professeurs en train d'acclamer leurs élèves. Le professeur Flitwick conjura un appareil photo sorcier et grava la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux, tandis que le professeur, et aussi directrice, McGonagall brillait de fierté devant ses élèves qui, jadis, s'étaient pendant longtemps injurier jusqu'à se lancer des sorts.

Malefoy observait Ginny d'un œil attentif, elle était très douée sur un balai, elle avait cette passion de jeu dans les yeux et cela se ressentait dans ses manœuvres. Il était assez fier de lui, de lui avoir proposé ce défi. La guerre l'avait changé, en mieux il l'espérait, il avait perdu des proches, des amis, et beaucoup d'autre choses et cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait manqué durant son enfance, dont deux choses primordiales : l'amitié et la confiance en soi. Il vit Ginny attraper le vif d'or, la fierté se voyait sur le visage de la lionne où un grand sourire barrait celui-ci. Il entendit deux personnes applaudir et y vit ses professeurs enjoués. Amusé, il alla féliciter la Gryffondor, lui disant que le défi n'était pas encore accompli, ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.

Elle était exténuée, pleine de sueur et de boue, elle n'était vraiment pas fraîche. Riant toute seule, elle rentra dans son dortoir et fila directement sous la douche. Ginny avait le sourire et les yeux qui pétillaient, elle avait passé une excellente fin de journée grâce à Malefoy qui, inconsciemment, lui avait remonté le moral.

•

Du côté du dortoir, une brunette réfléchissait, allongée dans son lit. Elle avait entendu son amie rentrer en riant, signe qu'elle avait passé un bon moment. Cela aurait dû faire sourire la brune, sauf qu'elle ne souriait pas, tout simplement car elle avait attendu la rouquine lorsqu'elle avait vu que celle-ci avait oublié le repas du soir. Son amie lui manquait, elle savait qu'elle avait mis de la distance entre elles, en étant avec d'autres élèves que la principale concernée et qu'elle en était responsable mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il y avait des sentiments contradictoires en elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer. Soupirant, elle se leva de son lit et rentra dans la salle d'eau, celle-ci n'ayant pas de verrous. Par chance, Ginny avait tiré le rideau de douche, et cachait son corps. La brune ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si cela n'avait pas été le cas mais elle n'aurait certainement pas été insensible, elle ne l'était déjà pas rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer sa Gin.

Ginny sursauta en entendant quelqu'un pousser la porte de la salle d'eau, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'Hermione vu qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux à partager le dortoir, mais bon sang, que faisait-elle ici ? Dans la salle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre qu'elle ait fini de prendre sa douche ? Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure alors qu'elle tira doucement sur le rideau, laissant sa tête passer alors qu'elle avait encore du shampooing sur les cheveux.

« Hermione ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi es-tu rentrée ? »

« Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je... Je vais t'attendre dans le dortoir... »

« D'accord, j'en ai plus pour longtemps. »

Hermione soupira, puis se mordilla la lèvre. Elle sentait cette envie de la rejoindre depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette pièce. C'était à la fois plaisant et frustrant. Comment pouvait-elle se voiler la face alors que les signes étaient clairement présents ? Elle voulait que la rouquine soit auprès d'elle, de la même proximité qu'elles avaient pu avoir lorsqu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars et que Ginny venait la calmer. Ayant dit à son amie qu'elle l'attendrait dans leur dortoir, elle sortit de la pièce tout en se faisant des réflexions.

•

Ginny sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une brosse à la main tandis qu'Hermione tournait en rond dans la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il Mione ? » demanda Ginny, légèrement inquiète pour la brune.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante, allant vers Ginny elle tendit sa main afin de prendre la brosse de celle-ci et s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit de la rouquine en reprenant l'air de rien. « Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé un moment toutes les deux, et je dois avouer que tu me manques. »

La franchise d'Hermione perturba quelque peu la rouquine qui, sans un mot alla s'asseoir dos à elle afin de se laisser coiffer.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été présente ces derniers temps, » dit Hermione en passant une main dans les cheveux roux, « j'ai été très bouleversée par des choses que je ressens, » continua-t-elle, dans la confidence, « j'ai beau essayer de me raisonner, il y a des choses que j'avais du mal à percevoir. » finit-elle en un souffle, elle ne pensait pas se confier mais dire à moitié les choses à haute voix l'aidait, elle en était sûre à présent, elle aimait Ginny et elle était dans un sacré pétrin. Le fait d'aimer une fille, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'avait jamais cherché un regard en particulier, et elle avait déjà eu des relations mais elles n'avaient jamais été bien sérieuses. En revanche, le fait que ce soit la petite sœur de son meilleur ami qui, pendant longtemps, avait eu des vues sur elle, ça c'était une autre histoire.

« De quelles choses parles-tu, Hermione ? » demanda Ginny, curieuse de connaître les réelles raisons. « De toi... » fit Hermione d'une voix inaudible.

« De moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi ? » s'exprima Ginny, incrédule.

« Hum. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour t'en parler réellement, je ne sais même pas s'il y aura un bon moment déjà. » répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle à cet instant.

Ginny se retourna, se mettant face à son amie, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec la brunette, et elle allait le savoir, foi de Weasley. Plongeant son regard dans ceux pétillants noisettes de son amie, elle y vit plusieurs émotions traverser ses jolis yeux : la joie, l'appréhension, la détermination, elle y voyait aussi du... elle eut un doute quelques secondes... du désir puis de l'amour. Aussi étonnant que ça le fût, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'Hermione la regarde ainsi.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'une de l'autre, puis Ginny craqua, prenant Hermione dans ses bras tout en la serrant fortement contre elle. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué, cette miss-je-sais-tout. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione recule légèrement. Celle-ci continuait à observer Ginny tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

Ginny brûlait sous le regard de la brune, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'y glisser ses mains dans le cou d'Hermione afin de la rapprocher d'elle et d'y capturer ses lèvres. Lèvres qui lui faisait envie depuis cette matinée où Hermione lui avait déposé des baisers, ses lèvres qui paraissaient douces et qui lui faisait de l'œil. Elle allait succomber, elle le sentait.

•

Hermione ne savait quoi penser, elle savait que le silence entre elles ne gâchait rien. Au contraire, il était bienvenu, serein et reposant. Seulement elle voyait les yeux de Ginny faire un chemin entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, avait-elle la même pensée qu'elle ? Se faisait-elle des illusions ? Devait-elle franchir le cap ? Pouvait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle avait mille questions, sans réponses, pleines de doutes. Depuis des semaines, elle l'ignorait, comment Ginny pourrait vouloir qu'elle soit auprès d'elle ?

Cependant Ginny lui enleva toutes ses questions de la tête, elle ne rêvait pas, la benjamine venait juste de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se mouvaient parfaitement aux siennes. D'abord timide, ne sachant la réponse, le baiser se fit plus affirmatif quand la brune y répondit. C'est ainsi que se passa le premier baiser des deux lionnes, doux et hésitant. Quand elles se détachèrent, ce fut des yeux pétillants et des grands sourires qui furent échangés.

« Je… » commença Hermione, le rouge aux joues.

« Désolée, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps Mione. Tu n'es pas trop… choquée ? » demanda Ginny, qui paraissait en confiance alors qu'elle était pétrifiée intérieurement.

« Non, du tout… Pourquoi le serais-je ? » fut surprise Hermione.

« Eh bien, je ne connais pas ta position concernant le fait que deux femmes soient ensemble. Je ne sais même pas si tu es, comment dire ? Si tu es à l'aise avec l'homosexualité. »

« Je le suis, enfin je veux dire, je n'ai pas de genre en particulier concernant mes relations et celles des autres. » répondit la brune, sous le regard étonnée de la rouquine qui apprenait deux choses : Hermione avait déjà eu des relations, et elle n'avait aucun genre.

« D'accord, donc tu as déjà eu des relations avant ? Pourquoi nous ne l'avons jamais su ? » demanda Ginny, curieuse d'en savoir davantage.

« Gin, nous étions en période de guerre, avec Voldemort aux trousses d'Harry. Je n'allais pas parler de mes relations d'été alors que je devais soutenir Harry, tu as bien vu que chaque nouvelle année était signe de danger. On ne pouvait pas se le permettre. » répondit-elle avec pudeur.

« Et alors ? On en a toutes parlées ! »

« Oui, mais c'était les votre et j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, devons-nous en conclure que nous sommes... »

« Ensembles ? » fint Ginny

« Oui, voilà ! Gin', je… Tu m'attires et je crois que je suis tombée sous ton charme. J'aimerais bien que tu deviennes ma petite-amie. »

« Je t'aime Hermione, j'en suis sûre et... Je serais heureuse d'être ta chérie, » murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Ginny.

« Bonne nouvelle alors ! Je t'aime Ginny. » fit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade, puis elle l'embrassa.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher. » s'exclama Gin, curieusement fatiguée de sa journée, elle s'était bien défendue devant Malefoy.

« Oui, je vais juste me changer. On dort… ensemble ? » fit Hermione, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, bien sûr petite lionne. »

C'est dans une ambiance calme et détendue que Ginny et Hermione passèrent la fin de la soirée, s'endormant dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Demain sera un nouveau jour, et peu d'élèves seront surpris par leur relation, leur complicité ayant toujours été flagrante malgré la distance de ces dernières semaines.

THE END.


End file.
